


forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Sided Love, i have a fic thing due in 13 days I’m not even close to fininshing and yet I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke is used to being forgotten about.





	forgotten

Luke feels like he shouldn’t be upset as he is when he sees the pictures.

It’s just Matthew and yeah of course he’s allowed to have other friends, but just, he seems closer with them then he does with Luke.

Which is crazy because Luke’s known Matt for over 12 years, and they still talk. Luke even got invited to Brady’s draft, and he knows that Noah didn’t.

Still doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though.

Look, Luke isn’t stupid. He’s talked to Dylan Strome when he’s played him, and unless your on the same team, most friendships pre-nhl don’t last post-nhl.

Which sucks for Luke because now he understands the whole ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ saying his mom would tell him after he got home from a triple a tournament from far away.

Luke’s also talked to Dylan about that. It’s probably easier being in love with Matthew Tkachuk than Conor McDavid, but Luke doubts it. 

Luke just really wants to see Matt, to run his fingers through his hair, and to kiss him when he loses games but he knows he’ll never get that.

Maybe being forgotten is better than having to be around Matt and having to deal with that.

He’s used to being forgotten about after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to the discord I needed to write this  
> also i love Luke Kunin


End file.
